The present disclosure relates to testing integrated circuits and, in particular, to a method of controlling a behavior of a test cell that tests integrated circuits.
The complexity of integrated circuits is constantly increasing. In order to ensure quality of these increasingly-complex circuits, integrated circuit testers have been designed to run a battery of tests on the integrated circuits during various manufacturing stages as well as on the integrated circuit as a final product. Typical integrated circuit testers run a device test program that is coupled to the integrated circuit, tests the integrated circuit and collects data from the integrated circuit in response to the test. These integrated circuit testers may further be coupled to an adaptive test engine separate from the device test program that analyzes the test data and determines an adaptive action that alters the device test program in order to optimize some aspect of the testing process. These adaptive test engines are limited to implementing adaptive actions directly related to testing the integrated circuit device.